Mine
by Rustling of Leaves
Summary: "You're mine and I'm your's. And if anybody tries to change that, I'll break the bastard's nose." Ian watches Amy dance with another man, and his feelings for her return, stronger than ever before. One-shot.


"_He broke away from my mouth and trailed his lips down the front of my throat. I felt his lips close around my scars. He kissed away their ugliness. His lips parted in tingling butterfly kisses that drained the strength from my knees. I realized he was mouthing words against my skin._

_Not words. Just one word..._

* * *

"God, Ian Kabra, you're such a dick!" Amy screamed at the uninterested Brit. He had spilled champagne all over her custom-made Louis Vuitton cocktail dress.

"It was an accident. Plus, it's not a big deal; just wear another dress." Ian replied coolly.

"How the hell am I supposed to find another dress in such a short time?!" Amy yelled. She had to get ready soon, the party was in a few minutes. It was a meeting of the Cahills, which made it very important for all the branch leaders to be there.

"You know what? Just go down and start entertaining the guests; I'll see if Natalie can lend me something," Amy said, pushing Ian out the door.

* * *

"A dress? Sure Amy, I've got just what you need." A dress was pulled out, which made two emerald eyes go wide.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Oh, but I think you are." The Lucian smirked, as she handed the red head her dress.

* * *

"Are you coming or not?" Natalie asked Amy, who was hiding behind the door frame, blushing like crazy. "You can't impress my brother if he doesn't even see you."

"I-I don't want to i-impress him." Amy argued, her cheeks turning from rouge to crimson. "I-I'll come, g-go on without me."

"Suit yourself." Natalie went inside the hall and soon disappeared among the huge crowd of guests. Amy's eyes scanned the room and saw a few familiar faces, including that of Ian's. There were two blondes flirting with him, who looked like they had about 50 tonnes of make up on. They were wearing skanky tops and sequined mini skirts, and to Amy, looked like a pair of cheap prostitutes. Amy took a deep breath and with her eyes tightly closed, came out of her hiding place and slowly stepped in toward the hall. When she finally opened her eyes, the Cahill saw that everyone was staring at her.

Including Ian Kabra.

* * *

Ian stared hard at Amy, to make sure he was even looking at the right person. This couldn't possibly be the Cahill he knew and lov...ahem. Never mind. Amy just looked a bit...different. Sure, she was still as ravishing as ever, but the dress she was wearing was totally the opposite of her. It was a (very) short cocktail dress, it's color a shade of blood red. The dress was sleeveless, and a bit...deep. On Amy's slim neck hung a thin silver necklace and on her her ears were fixed two small white studs. The ensemble was completed by black heels.

To his annoyance, Ian noticed quite a few men ogling Amy, some of them even older than thirty. He walked over to the red head and pulled her away to a secluded corner, away from all the 'unwanted' attention.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" He hissed at her.

"It was the only thing Natalie had which I could wear!" Amy spat back. "And If you hadn't ruined my original dress, I wouldn't have to wear this...thing."

"You couldn't have picked something less...revealing? Just go to your room and change into something else, and be quick."

"Excuse me? What makes you think I'm going to listen to you? The meeting's going to start any minute, and I'm not leaving. You're not the boss of me, Kabra." Amy said, walking away from Ian and back to the party.

* * *

"...so that's why I think we should build a Madrigal stronghold in the Czech Republic." Sinead said, before stepping away from the mike and restoring her position at her normal seat. Fiske took over after her.

"Thank you, Ms. Starling. I shall certainly talk to the board of directors about your idea. Now, before I declare this meeting over, would anyone like to share something else?" Nobody stood up. "Very well then. I now declare the official 359th Cahill meeting over. The party may start now." Everybody stood up from their seats, and made their way toward the dance floor; where the DJ had already started playing the latest hits.

The first few dances were basically just hip hop tunes, and Ian was glad because whoever was dancing with Amy didn't need to get too close to her. Yes, Ian was keeping an eye on Amy, but only out of care and concern, cause he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Just ask her to dance already." Natalie said, causing Ian to jump.

"How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough to see you moping around over Amy. It's not that big of a deal, just go to her and tell her about the crush you've had on her since you were thirteen."

"I do not have a crush on her."

"Oh, good, then you won't mind that the guy she's dancing with is probably going to try to bed her tonight."

"What?!"

"That's Luke Grand, I saw his file in the Lucian database, under, 'Top ranking agents'. They usually send him on missions that include manipulating people. The only he talks to girls is because he intends to sleep with them later." Natalie said, staring at Luke and Amy dancing at a distance.

"Amy's different." Ian said. "S-She won't fall for his tricks; like other normal girls." He paused. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get a refill on my glass of _Sauternes._" Ian held up his empty wine goblet for emphasis. Natalie watched her brother walk to the table to get his seventh glass of wine.

_Oh well, I tried._

* * *

As Ian watched the bartender fill up his glass, he heard the music change into a slower tune, one usually played in balls and such. His eyes drifted back to Amy and...Luke, and he saw that they both had drifted quite close, with the latter's arms around the former's waist. Ian watched them closely, and saw that Grand's hands were slowly inching below Amy's waist, to a much desirable spot. Ian's insides boiled with anger, but he managed to control himself, and turned his attention back to the bartender, who handed him the refilled wine glass back. When he turned back around, Ian saw that Luke's grip had tightened on Amy, and she was squirming to get away, as the creep was trying to get her to kiss him.

That was the last straw for the Brit. Fuming, he walked over to the couple and pulled away 'his' girl. He tightly gripped Amy's hand, to lead her out the door, but as he was going, Luke shouted, "Hey, where you goin' with my pretty little package, loser?!" Ian turned around furiously, punching Luke's nose in the process.

"Her name's Amy. And she's not 'your's'."

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" Amy screamed at Ian, once they were out the hall and inside the main garden. "You just made me look bad in front of the entire _extended_ family!"

"I'm sorry! But that guy was upto no good! You saw what he was doing, didn't you?!"

What is wrong with you! Since this evening, you've been acting so, so...weird."

"I guess I can't hide my feelings any longer, can I?" Ian said sadly, walking slowly toward Amy.

"W-what?"

"Amy, I'm not going to hold my feelings back anymore. I never did get over you. After the Clue Hunt, the Vesper Issue and your expedition to the different civilizations of the world, I still love you. But I couldn't tell you that because of all the people standing in the way. Isabel, Evan, Jake...it just seemed like everybody opposed us. But, I don't care what they say, because I know we can make through all this," Ian wrapped his hand in Amy's. "..together."

"Ian, I...I don't know if I cant trust you again. How do I know this isn't Korea all over again?" Ian looked hurt, but he seemed to understand.

"Amy, I just made a fool of myself in front of almost all the Cahills; just to save you from that...jerk. If I didn't love you, do you really think I, a true Kabra, would've done that?" He stared hard into Amy's eyes.

"No, Ian. I guess you wouldn't have. S-so you really love me?"

"Since I was fourteen."

Amy swung her arms around Ian's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He reciprocated, and they broke apart for what seemed like an eternity.

"I think I love you too."

And their lips met again.

* * *

_"...Mine."_


End file.
